


A Dark Night

by The_Beatle_Queen



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dark, Dark night, Hurt, Hurt Paul, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Stuart is a dick, Violence, ally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beatle_Queen/pseuds/The_Beatle_Queen
Summary: Paul is meeting john at a pub but gets stopped





	A Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Tumblr post at the-beatle-queen

It was late at night, John and the other Quarrymen had gone out to a pub to celebrate a gig they had. But mostly it was just an excuse to go out drinking.

Paul had to quickly run home to see his father and brother, he agreed he would walk to the pub once he was done at his own house.

Paul was a little nervous to walk to the pub, it was on the bad side of town but Paul didn’t want to seem like a baby so he agreed.

The sky was black, covered in sparkling stars, the full moon shone bright. Paul loved nights like this one, so peaceful and calm. The moon light shown on the water on the road, it had rained earlier giving the place a beautiful fresh smell. He was wondering why he was so scared in the first place.

Paul was only a block from the pub, he continued to walk. He was right next to the club, not taking notice of the shadow that lay in the allyway right next to it.

Hands reached from the ally pulling paul in then pushing him against the wall, it may have been dark but the moon light gave a vast amount of light allowing Paul to see as clear as day. It was Stewart.

He leaned in, he had Paul pinned against the wall, Paul went to speak but got hushed

“Shh, shh, be quiet” Stewart strokes Paul cheek

“You are really pretty aren’t ya, pretty boy. Good i can still see your beautiful face in the dark”

Stewart forcible kissed Paul, pushing his tongue roughly into Paul’s mouths and down his throat

Paul was trying to fight back but he was older and stronger than Paul, also being pushed against the wall made him slightly disoriented.

Stewart started ripping Paul’s shirt, he took a strip of Paul’s shirt he had ripped of and stopped kissing Paul

“HELP. H-“ Stewart shoved the fabric in Paul’s mouth then pulled the remaining fabric around tying at the back of Paul’s head.

Paul was trying to push Stewart away with his hands but as soon as Stewart was done putting the gag on he took hold of Paul’s wrists.

He held Paul’s hands above his head pushed against the wall roughly almost bruising them as he pushed into Paul’s neck and bite down hard, hard enough that blood started to trickle down his neck, Paul gasped but it was muffled by the gag only making Paul heat it

Paul was still struggling. Stewart was getting fed up with the work it was taking to subdue Paul

“Fine make it that way” Stewart turned Paul around pushing his against the wall, Steward ripped another piece of Paul’s shirt on making it look almost like a badly diy crop top made out of a white button up.

He tied the piece around Paul’s hand binding them together, Paul was trying to cry for help but he knew no one couldn’t hear him. Tears started streaming down his face as the realization came over him that he couldn’t get out of this.

A second after Stewart had tied his hand he felt his hand snake around his waist and start to undo his belt, Paul was heavily sobbing into the gag.

His pants fell to his ankles, Paul felt Stewart’s fingers go into the waist band of his underwear, he pulled them down Paul’s legs then he wrapped his arm around Paul’s waist.

With his other hand he undid his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down just far enough so his erection was pulled out of the fabric.

He thrusts forward with no warning, ripping its way into Paul virgin insides. Paul let out a muffled cry, it burned so bad, it felt like someone was ripping his insides out. Stewart wasted no time in pulling out then pushing in again with no concern for the younger boy in front of him. Making Paul scream and sob even harder.

Stewart continued to thrust in and out at a fast pace, Paul was crying trying to yell. Stewart was groaning as he continued to rape Paul.

Steward thrusts deep inside Paul couching a large cry from him. Then cam deep inside him. He slumped forward. Then pulled out of Paul, pulled up his pants as Paul fell to the ground to weak to stand

Stewart took one last look at the crying boy now lying on the floor and squatted down

“If you ever tell John …. you better get ready for round two”

Paul looked horrified at the older boy as he blew Paul a kiss and ran away. Paul was left on the wet floor, a ripped up shirt, pants and boxers around his anckles , ties around his hand and a gag in his mouth. He could feel blood and cum leaking out his hole making him feel more disgusting

Crying and sobbing all alone in the ally next to the club. Paul felt so ashamed, the boys had already made fun of him for being hesitant to walk to the pub alone what would they think if they found him like this. How had he let this happen, he felt weak and worthless. He really didn’t want to tell John, he has a crush on him what would he think of he knew what just happened and plus Stewart’s threat frightened him.

The pub door opened up as John walked out he was getting worried, Paul should have been there ages ago, he saw a figure running out of the ally. John couldn’t make out who he was because he didn’t have his glasses on.

He reached to his back pocket, pulled out his glasses and placed them on his face blinking a few times before walking into the ally.

He saw a young boy on the floor, the boys shirt was ripped and pants where pulled down.

John ran to the boys only then relising who it was

“Oh god, Paul” John grabbed Paul’s gag and pulled it out of his mouth, as soon as he did a loud sob came from Paul’s mouth.

He grabbed Paul But Paul pulled away

“GET AWAY FROM ME”

John was confused but didn’t leave, he saw the binding on Paul hands and undid it.

“Paul it’s me John”

“J….h…..on?”

then John tried to hug Paul again. Luckily Paul didn’t flinch away this time but grabbed Johns shirt and pulled his face into Johns chest

“It’s ok Macca, I’m not going to hurt you”

Paul was sobbing and crying harder somehow. Paul felt like he had been crying for ever but he couldn’t think of anything else to do then just sit their and cry in the shame.

John took off his jacket quickly and wrapped it around Paul, only now realising the blood and other white substance on the floor and Paul’s thighs

“It’s all going to be fine ,Paul”

Paul curled up it a ball still clinging onto John, john knew he needed to wait untill Paul calmed down to ask him any think. John picked Paul up and started walking home

“It’s going to be ok ,Paulie. I’m taking you home”

“NO” Paul looked at him with fear in his eyes

“Paulie we need to get you somewhere warm”

“No please, they can’t see me like this”

Paul hide his head back in Johns neck. John understood why Paul didn’t want to go home.

He crept into his house, Paul still in his arms. They walked upstairs. John went into his room and put Paul down onto his bed. Only know realising Paul ha a bite mark on his neck that had blood on it

Paul curled into himself.

Paul had hardly said a word. John grabbed out a spare pair of pajamas.

“Paul put these on ok”

Paul looked at John took the clothes but didn’t move

“I’ll go out for a second, ok Paulie”

John ran down stairs grabbing two cups of water then went back up stairs Paul had changed into the pjs but was still on Johns bed curled in a ball his other clothes. John sat one cup on the night stand then sat next to Paul

“Here drink something” Paul didn’t react, John put the cup on the night stand with the other cup

“Paul… what happened”

“Nothin”

John reaches over to grab Paul’s arm but Paul slapped his hand away

“Paulie… please” John pleaded, Paul felt his eyes starting to prick with tears again

Paul made the mistake of looked into Johns eyes. As soon as he did Paul burst into tears again covering his face. John rubbed Paul’s back, to comfort him

“I…..I…… was” Paul shuddered out between sobs

“What Paul, you can tell me”

“Raped” Johns eyes went wide, he was scared of that when he saw the blood and cum on the ally floor but he really hoped it wasn’t the case.

Paul lunged forward into Johns chest pushing him back so now they where laying down in Johns bed as John tryed to calm Paul down

“Oh, Paulie…. Oh god”

“It hurt so much…. and it still does”

Paul still felt the burning on his ass.

John held him close and stroked his hair

“Did you get a good look at the guy”

Paul hesitated before answering

“No…. no I didn’t” John could tell there was something up with Paul’s answer but he didn’t want to pester him at this time.

John just held Paul, whispering comforting words. Once Paul had lost out of tears it was 3:00 am, John fell asleep not long after but Paul (who was still laying on Johns chest) was wide awake.

With the same images and feelings going through his head the felling of someone inside of him , the look in his face when he threaten him and the feeling of laying their in cum and blood on the ally floor. It haunted him as he layed their, he was broken and he didn't know if he would ever be able to recover.


End file.
